


Three Times

by PanAcePanic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAcePanic/pseuds/PanAcePanic
Summary: They say that you will fall in love three times in your life; the fairytale love, the hard love, and the mature love.  These are the three times you fell in love with Cisco Ramon.





	1. Fairytale Love

The Three Times You Fell in Love with Cicso Ramon.  
The first time you fall in love is always the fairytale romance. You are happy and laughing and everything is going just right until that story ends. And this fairy tale doesn't end happily, but then again none of the good ones do.  
Cisco and you were childhood friends, having met at an event on the third day of school. He was wearing a novelty t-shirt and reading a book about engineering, curled up on the bleachers. Spotting him you walked over, trying desperately to avoid everyone else.  
“Hi.” That was the first thing you ever said to him. In the loud, crowded gymnasium you looked at this nerdy boy and almost whispered as you stood next to him. He looked up, shock filling those big brown eyes.  
“Hello…” He replied. He was wary of you, understandably so. You were a stranger, just moved here, and the school was already full of bullies so why should you be any different. Grinning at his acknowledgement of you, you spoke again as you sat down.  
“My name is (Y/N). I’m new here.”  
“You probably don’t want to be seen with me then. Not very many people are going to appreciate you hanging out with the residential loser.” Cisco sounded bitter, hunching over his book again.  
“Well you’ll have to point out this loser to me. I’m new, see, and all I see right now is a smart kid with a cool shirt. Don’t know who this loser is.”  
That’s how it started. You two were bullied together, often teased for being friends and nerds and geeks and anything they decided to throw at you. You helped him ice his first black eye and tape up his hand from where he tried to hit the head quarterback. He helped bandage your ankle after a cheerleader tripped you and ice your first bloody nose, a result of being pushed against a locker headfirst. That was also the first time you kissed him.  
It was a crazy ride, loving Cisco. He made you laugh and smile like never before. He took away all your worries and pain with a cheesy joke and some popcorn. You two would spend hours talking about nothing and everything, the world passing by as you two laughed. Sure, you had your fights but what couple didn’t? You were together for nearly two years before the big fight came. The one that ended it all.  
You could hardly remember the fight later but the tears and heartbreak lingered. Cisco’s mother had expressed her disdain for you when you were gone, out of the room for something. And of course, Dante just had to add his opinion to the pool. Your family life was never perfect and far from ideal; divorced parents, mother had her first kid at 17, medical issues and disorders, questionable family history on the paternal side, he revealed it all. When she, Cisco’s mother, found out about everything she basically ordered Cisco to break up with you. She wouldn’t allow her son to date such a… creature.  
Cisco had refused at first, talking about how amazing he thought you were. How you were smart and funny and kind and caring and nothing like your father or his family. She didn’t care, though, and she threatened to cut him off from paying for his college if he didn’t comply. He was okay with that, though. There was still time for student loans and he could get scholarships and a job. You, on the other hand, were not.  
“I’m not going to let you jeopardize your education because of me!” You had shouted. You were in your room, door closed and house empty. He had told you everything that had happened and explained his plan.  
“It’s not your choice! I don’t want to lose you, (Y/N)! I can’t lose you because of what my mother said!” His brown eyes, the ones that you had drowned in for so long before, were filled with fear and pain. It hurt to know that you had done that, had caused his pain, but you had to.  
“Cisco, if being together is going to put your future at risk then we shouldn’t… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that I caused you to not go to your dream school, to get your dream education and job.” You knew it had to be done. You wanted to give him the best life possible with all the opportunities that he deserved.  
“Please don’t do this, (Y/N). Please…” He was quiet now, his voice shaking and eyes shining with tears. “Don’t leave me. I love you.” Those words, which you had spoken so often to each other, tore your heart apart. The pain nearly brought you to your knees.  
“I’m sorry, Cisco.” You whispered, kissing him one last time. The words were never spoken, never finalized but they didn’t have to be. The tears fell down his soft cheeks as you kissed, grasping each other’s faces desperately. Pulling away from him, face wet with both yours and his tears, you turned away. “Goodbye, Cisco.” Your voice was hard, needing him to leave before you could fall apart.  
“Goodbye” his voice was a whisper, caressing your ears. You heard his footsteps and shaking breath, door closing behind him as he left your room. You watched him leave from your window, tears falling silently as he walked away. It was only after he was gone from view that you fell to your knees, sobbing and clutching your aching chest. Your family found you this way hours later, folded in half on your carpet, face swollen and carpet damp from your tears. You would never forget Cisco Ramon.


	2. Hard Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with him was like jumping off the highest cliff in the world and not being sure if you had a bungee cord attached to you; you just fell and hoped for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So, this is a long one and I hope that you like it. I really struggled to write this one because I can't see Cisco as ever being like this but that may be because to me he is like a puppy, all smiles and sweetness. Anyways, this is a really rough write up but I hope you enjoy!

Breaking up with Cisco when you were teenagers broke your heart but it had to be done. You refused to jeopardize his future because of your heart. After you graduated from college with a degree in Political Science you moved back to Central City in order to start a new life while being close to family. You never expected to run into him again, and it all started with a coffee shop.  
It was a sunny morning, like most in Central City, and you were bone tired. You were working as one of the PR representatives for an up and coming political figure, whose name you couldn’t quite remember at the moment. Walking into Jitters, feeling quite like a zombie might before they eat some brains, you ordered a drink and stood, waiting. That was when a fast ball of what could only be described as puppy fluff hit you full force, sending you to the ground. 

“I am so sorry! Are you okay?!” The figure asked, kneeling down next to you.

“Physically, I don’t know. Emotionally or mentally, I also don’t know. My brain can’t comprehend anything before coffee.” you mumbled, brushing hair out of your eyes. A laugh sounded next to you and you froze, you knew that sound.

“You just can’t seem to keep your feet yet, dude. And this is why you can’t touch the breakables in the lab.” They joked.

“Cisco?” You breathed, looking at him through squinting eyes, your glasses askew on your face.

“Yea- no way. (Y/N)!” He exclaimed, hopping down from his chair and pulling you up to your feet. “Holy shit! How have you been? Ronnie, this is (Y/N)” He rambled on. You smiled, your heart hurting from the familiar way he acted around you.

“I’m good, Cisco. I actually just moved back here for my job. I’m a PR rep right now for some political snub or another. What about you? How are you doing?” You asked politely, trying not to feel awkward about this.

“Good, good. Working at Star Labs and all. They’ve actually just put me on as head mechanical engineer for the particle accelerator.” He seemed to glow with pride at that statement and you smiled.

“That’s fantastic, Cisco! I know you dreamed of becoming a bigshot engineer. Listen, this has been great but I really need to go. My order is up and I have an infuriating job to get to.” You excused yourself, stepping back and grabbing your to-go cup that was filled mostly with espresso.

“Wait, can I get your number or something? I’d like to get back in touch with you, if that’s okay.” His brown eyes were so wide, so familiar to your heart that you couldn’t bear to say no. “Awesome! Look, I’ll text you soon and we’ll get together for lunch or something, to catch up!” You smiled and nodded, saving his new number in your phone under the name Good choice?.  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
The next day you received a text from Cisco, asking if you could get lunch together. Smiling to yourself you agreed, standing up to go meet him. He had recommended this little Italian bistro in the middle of the city which happened to only be a few blocks from your work. Walking in, you caught sight of Cisco and walked over, smiling at him.

“God, it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!” he exclaimed, standing up and hugging you. Returning the hug quickly you pulled away, sitting across from him and placing an order with the waiter. “So really, how have you been?” He asked, digging into his lunch.

“Good, really good actually. My job sucks, of course, but I’m a PR rep for a sleazy political figure so of course it sucks. But I’m making headway in the field that I’ve dreamed about since we were kids so it’s not too bad. What about you? Working at Star Labs must be interesting.” You replied, taking a bite of your own lunch.

“Oh, you know, nothing really exciting, other than working on a freaking particle accelerator! How awesome is that?! Seriously, though, I typically just make the toys for the other fields.” He replied, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sure you do more than just make the toys. Your Cisco Ramon, after all. You live to cause trouble where there doesn’t need to be any.” You laughed

And that is how it went. You and Cisco met up for lunch a few times a week, got to know each other again, and you were genuinely happy. Then you got the text.  
*Hey, (Y/N). Do you want to go out on Friday? With me. Go out with me on Friday.*  
*Like a date.*  
Reading those message you froze, unsure of what to type back. You and Cisco were so good together and you had loved him so much. Could you really have that again?  
*Yeah, I’d love to* Those 4 words seemed to feel like lead as you typed them, unsure of what you were getting into.  
*Great! I’ll pick you up at 6. And wear something comfy.*

~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
Dating Cisco was great… for the first few weeks. You two were happy and laughed a lot and had fun. But then work on the Particle Accelerator kicked in and your boss suddenly started acting like more of a nightmare and making you more stressed than ever. Cisco barely texted you these days and you barely had time to respond. This, of course, put stress on the relationship and before long you and he had the dreaded first fight.

From your experience, first fights were always the most volatile of the fights as they really tested the couple and this one was no exception. You couldn’t even really remember what the fight was about by the middle of it, just that it was a matter of pride.

“Would you fucking listen to me for once, (Y/N)!” Cisco exclaimed, standing across from you in the dimly lit apartment. You and he had been having dinner together for the first time in about two weeks when you got a message from work.

“Look, Cisco, I’m sorry that I had to take a message from my work! My boss is being an ass but I need this fucking job! And you so can’t say anything seeing as the last time we were together you stopped me in the middle of a fucking sentence to answer a phone call and then ran out!” You replied harshly, standing up and grabbing your plate. The dinner had been tense anyways.

“Oh, you so cannot blame me for this! YOU are the one who keeps bailing on dates!” He shouted, pointing a finger at you with blazing eyes.

“ME?! Seriously, Cisco, you have canceled the last 4 times that I’ve tried to get a date night set up for us!”

“I had to work on the accelerator-” You cut him off with a bitter laugh.

“That fucking accelerator is another thing! I barely see you and then when I do all I hear about is that damn machine! God, Cisco, I don’t care about that thing!” You shouted, immediately regretting it.

“It’s my work! I listen to you rant and rave about your boss and then I can’t talk about my own work?! Really, I see how this relationship goes, then. Like I care about what you had to do to save your bosses ass this week!” He exclaimed, grabbing his coat and walking to the door.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going? You don’t get to walk out on me, Cisco Ramon.” You bit out, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face you. You were greeted with stormy eyes and wild, dark hair. Seeing him so passionate and angry you lost sense of what you were doing. Grabbing his shirt you pulled him to you, crashing your lips together in a fiery kiss.

“God, I fuckng love you Cisco Ramon.” You growled, tangling your hands in his hair. He groaned and turned you both around, pressing you against the door and kissing you harshly again, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his hips.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this. Love you so much (Y/N)” He snarled in response, grinding against you. And that was the last spoken sentence of the night, save for a few explicits.  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
After that the relationship with Cisco was tense but wild. The two of you fought almost constantly because of the stress that the both of you were under and you felt like crying and scream and breaking things all at once but then he looked at you with those wide eyes, filled with the stars, and you were gone again. Of course it wasn’t just Cisco’s fault that the relationship was breaking. You were so absorbed with work dealing with your shitty boss that you hardly had time to breath, let alone listen to him.

Cisco Ramon was like a drug that you just couldn’t give up, not this time. He was like accelerant in a fire, something that made it burn so much hotter and harder than ever before and you were addicted. Being with him was like jumping off the highest cliff in the world and not being sure if you had a bungee cord attached to you; you just fell and hoped for the best. His touch made your skin tingle and breath shake, unable to think clearly or understand that this wasn’t healthy.

So when the day came that you two had another huge fight it wasn’t surprising in the least. Nothing really started the fight this time, it was just sheer annoyance with the world.

“Oh just shut up!” You shouted, turning around and glaring at him as he talked and talked and talked. You had dealt with journalists and reporters all day, flashing lights and loud voices asking about your dickhead of a boss and you were just done.

“What, am I annoying you again? Well I’m so sorry that I want to talk with my girlfriend every once in awhile!” He exclaimed, standing up from the barstool in a defensive position.

“Girlfriend, ha! Cisco, we haven’t been on a proper date in months that hasn’t ended in a fucking fight! Honestly, I’m surprised that nothing has gotten broken by now.” You shouted back in bitter amusement. “You talk more about your fucking work than anything else. I’m starting to think you only hang around me so that you can talk about work when you aren’t at work!” You growled, glaring at him

“You know what (Y/N), I’m done! I’m done with this, I’m done with you, I’m just done with everything! I can’t stand being around you right now, especially with everything that is going on. All you do is complain about me and complain about your boss and work. If you hate it so much then just fucking leave!” He shouted back in anger.

“You’re right Cisco, if I hate it so much I should leave. So get out.” You responded in a worryingly steady voice.

“Wait, what? That’s not what I meant.” He backpedaled.

“Oh, yes it is. Get out, Cisco Ramon. This relationship has been in a down spiral since the moment we started dating and it has to end. It’s over, Cisco. We’re over.” You force out, already feeling your heart break from the words.

“No, (Y/N)-” he started to beg but you cut him off.

“OUT!” With a shout you pointed at the door and glared at him, knowing that if you didn’t do this then it would never happen. Without another word Cisco picked up his jacket and walked out, the door slamming shut behind him with finality. For a second you were still, staring at the door and processing what had happened.

Finally understanding the chain of events you let out a guttural scream and collapsed on the floor of your kitchen, head bent and hair falling around your face as you sobbed, arms wrapped around you like they were the only thing holding you together. Your phone dinged in your pocket with a text that read *I’m sorry. Good bye.*  
Turns out you didn’t have that bungee cord after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3; Mature Love is comming soon


End file.
